Remember the Love
by Dulce Di Fire
Summary: ¿Quien eres?... me has preguntado con tu tímida expresión... y yo vine a ti, decidido... a recordar contigo algo que hoy no sabes que es sobre los dos...Yaoi de Aioria x Afrodita capi 3 arriba
1. Chapter 1

**Remember The Love**

Autora: **Dulce Di FIRE**

Capitulo 1 

siéntate por favor- **Dijo Aioria dirigiéndose al chico de cabellos aguamarina, señalándole una silla que se encontraba frente a la mesa, cercana a una ventana que tenia una vista al mar.**

El chico desconcertado accedió, haciendo un gesto de temor y confusión al ver a Aioria que lo miraba con tristeza.

Siéntate, por favor – **Aioria repitió, con una sonrisa suave como el susurrar del viento al amanecer.**

El chico sin hablar se dirigió hacia la silla, posó sus manos sobre el respaldo de esta, que suavemente la jaló hacia él, temerosamente se sentó en la silla, sin dejar de mirar a Aioria.

Aioria camino hasta donde se encontraba el chico que tímidamente seguía todos sus movimientos, Aioria se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba frente al chico

¿Quién eres?- **el chico le pregunto a Aioria bajando la cabeza.**

**Aioria no contesto, a la pregunta mientras miraba hacia la ventana.**

**El chico levantó su cabeza mirando a Aioria** – ¿me conoces?- **dijo el chico con una voz tierna como la de un niño pequeño.**

Si- **respondió Aioria sin mirar al chico, con sus ojos tristes todavía posados en la ventana.**

y... ¿a que vienes? – **dijo el chico inclinando su cabeza para ver fijamente el rostro de aquél desconocido.**

Aioria volteó a mirar al chico acercándose un poco para ver fijamente los ojos azules y serenos como el mar.

Me gustaría contarte una historia sobre dos personas que realmente se apreciaban- **dijo Aioria tocándole un hombro al chico.**-¿Te gustaría escucharla?-**Aioria se acerco más hacia el joven. **

– si **– el chico respondió rápidamente** – me encantaría –**dijo sonriendo.**

-_Esta historia comienza en la antigua Grecia, donde existía un santuario en el cual habitaban caballeros que protegían a la diosa Atenía, esos caballeros tenían rangos que los dividían en caballeros dorados, plateados, de bronce, etc._

_ Muchos jóvenes habían sido entrenados desde pequeños para ser caballeros de Atena. En especial había dos chicos que entrenaban ardua mente para conseguir las armaduras doradas que representaban su signo zodiacal, uno se llamaba Afrodita y el otro era yo los dos éramos distintos en nuestro carácter y gustos pero los dos teníamos objetivos similares, queríamos obtener nuestra armadura dorada y servir a Atena._

_ Desde muy pequeños nos conocíamos, pero nunca habíamos tenido alguna conversación, ya que él era muy serio y callado, me daba miedo su mirada penetrante que la podía sentir palpitando sobre mi ser._

_ Tenia 16 años cuando comencé a tratarlo, me acuerdo q ese día los demás chicos me habían hecho enojar ya que empezaron a hablar mal de la memoria de mi hermano Aioros, sentía una gran rabia en mi interior que hacia q me ahogara en un océano de penas, decidí retirarme del santuario de Atena para poder aclarar mi mente, fui a mi lugar preferido que era el templo de leo, admiraba ese templo, pensaba si algún día podré ser el caballero dorado de leo, pero me sentía inseguro sin mi hermano, que antes era mi instructor, pensar que esa felicidad no la podría compartir con el, que era mi única familia, el que me cuidaba cuando era niño si me enfermaba, el era el único que me quería, pero era un traidor, como lo decían todos en el santuario..¿Lo era?... _

¿Lo querías mucho verdad?- **pregunto el chico de cabellos agua marina interesado, en la historia que contaba aquel chico desconocido que la daba tanta paz, con cada palabra que salía de su boca.**-perdón-**dijo este chico repentinamente-**no quise interrumpir**- dijo con temor a que Aioria le pudiera reclamar.**

Aioria lo miro y le sonrió, con ternura, que al hacer ese gesto temblaban sus manos...

Continuarà...

N/A!Hola¡, he aquí mi nuevo seudónimo "Dulce Di FIRE", espero mi fic les guste, y lo sigan por que lo que viene y de lo que esto trata sé les gustara y conmoverá. Aunque los capítulos no sean tan largos encierran los sentimientos de éste mi nuevo proyecto.

Aclaro que esto es un Shonen-Ai, con Yaoi. Así que los homo fóbicos absténganse.

Y me despido, los espero en el próximo capítulo, ángeles míos... no se lo pierdan.


	2. capi2

CAPITULO 2

Si, él era mi única familia- dijo Aioria bajando la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza que conmovía al chico con quien se encontraba charlando.

El chico de cabellos agua marina se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a Aioria hasta que quedaron cara a cara tan cerca uno del otro, que hizo que Aioria se acercára a los labios del chico que eran rojos como la sangre ese rojo que lo seducía y lo hipnotizaba.

no sé por que, pero no me gusta que estés triste**- dijo el chico mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y su cabeza se acomodaba en el pecho de** **Aioria; al principio su abrazo era tímido y suave que con** **cada segundo era mas fuerte y fijo a Aioria, el chico estaba aferrado a él, ese abrazo era tan profundo que lo dejó inmóvil. El chico levantó su** **mirada la cual quedó fija en los ojos azules de Aioria**.- por favor sigue contando esa historia- **dijo el chico con una voz tan linda que hacía que Aioria se pusiera nervioso, el chico se dio cuenta que a Aioria le estaban temblando las manos, que decidió alejarse de él temerosamente, se acerco a la silla en la que estaba hace unos momentos estaba sentado en ella**- perdón la interrupción- **dijo el chico mientras posaba su lindo trasero sobre la silla.**

Aioria entendió, respiró profundamente.

_Como te estaba diciendo, ese día me sentía muy mal emocionalmente y decidí ir a la playa, que cundo iba mi mente se perdía en el azul del mar, con sus olas blancas y pasivas, q brillaban cundo la luz del sol las acariciaba. _

_Cuando llegue a la playa decidí sentarme en la arena q era suave a mi piel, donde se podía admirar al mar, me perdí observando sus olas, que a la ves la brisa acariciaba mi rostro, mientras yo observaba una pelota playera, me pegó en mi espalda, cuando tome a la pelota con mis manos, un chico se acercaba a mi, era Afrodita- me podrías dar mi pelota- me dijo con una timidez que casi no se escuchaba, yo se la di – toma- le dije_

_El era 2 años mas grande que yo, se me hizo un poco infantil q el jugara con aquella pelota, q tenia dibujitos de ositos._

_-aioria... porque estas triste?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba, a mi lado derecho._

_Nada- dije volteando mi cara hacia el mar_

_Se fue acercando a mi, me incomodaba q ya se acercara de esa forma,que sin pensarlo me abrazó._

_Yo no me pude mover cundo me dio aquel abrazo inesperado y firme, me sentí extraño ya que casi no nos hablábamos y mucho menos era mi amigo._

_Porque me abrasas?- le pregunte mientras mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil, ante ese abrazo firme, q a la ves era tierno._

_Cuéntame, q es lo q te pasa, yo sola mente te escuchare y no te juzgaré- me dijo mientras sus brazos dejaban mi cuerpo inmóvil._

_No sé porque Afrodita me hacía sentir seguro junto a el, q no temí en contarle todo lo q había sucedido._

_El escuchó atento a cada palabra q salía de mi boca, y desde ese día empezamos a tratarnos más, el me contó todos sus sueños, el quería obtener la armadura dorada de piscis, teníamos tantas cosas en común, que empezamos a reunirnos más y así con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos._

_Un día fue a mi casa para visitarme, yo no me di cuenta q había dejado la puerta abierta de la entrada de la casa, el entró mientras me daba un baño, él silencioso caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba dándome un lindo y refrescante baño, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente que yo no me dí cuenta q la había abierto, entró, con sus manos tomó la cortina de la regadera, la jaló hacia un lado, me vio desnudo de espaldas, caminó hacia mi y me abrazó, me espante, cuando lo hizo que me caí de sentón, el se rió de mi _

_-es una broma-me dijo mientras se reía de la forma en q me caí _

_-que te pasa? Estas loco? Como se te ocurre verme desnudo?- le conteste enojado mientras me levantaba del suelo, el no dejaba de mirar mi miembro, eso hizo q me sintiera un poco incomodo, y él se dio cuenta que no me agradaba mucho la forma en que me miraba y se retiro del baño._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

_ Después de unos minutos yo me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, salí de mi recamara y me dirigí a la sala, y ahí lo vi, seguía en mi casa, sentado en el sofá café, y mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba a lado de donde el se encontraba, no se que pasaba por su cabeza, pero sentí la necesidad de saberlo, era extraño lo que empezaba a sentir en ese momento, que me dirigí hacia el, y le dije_

_-todavía sigues aquí, creía q te habías ido- **cuando le hable dejo de mirar a la ventana, giro su cabeza lentamente hacia mi, y cuando me vio, me sonrió, pero note algo en el, algo diferente, el se levanto de aquel sofá, camino hacia mi lentamente sin dejar de mirarme, su mirada demostraba que tenia mucho cariño hacia mi, como si estuviera hipnotizado, y a cada paso q daba el tiempo se detenía mas y mas que en ese momento no existía nada mas en este mundo solo el y yo.**_

_-Aioria- **el me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas**_

_debo confesarte algo, es un secreto,... que ya no puedo guardar en mi corazón- **mientras me decía esto yo mire sus ojos q mostraban angustia, note que se puso nervioso, le sudaban las manos.**_

_Ya dime,¿ que te pasa?- **mientras yo le decía esto lo abracé**_

_No quiero verte angustiado ni triste- **proseguí sin soltarlo.**_

_El se alejo de mi, dándome un empujo suave y cuidadoso_

_-A... Aioria...-**se comportaba tan extraño que me exalte**_

_Ya dime**!- le grite**_

_Entonces el se acerco a mi, me abrazo, sus manos posaban sobre mi cintura, yo sin dudarlo también lo tome entre mis brazos, el se acerco hacia mis oido y me dijo.._

_te quiero- **susurrando, su voz era tan suave, y en la forma tan tierna que lo dijo, yo me quede sin habla, mi respiración se cortaba, y mi corazón palpito tan fuerte que casi salía de mi pecho.**_

_-desde la primera vez que te ví, me has gustado, eres único para mi, lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida- **al terminar de decir estas palabras me beso tierna mente que no pude alejarme, ese beso fue eterno, lo veía tan extraño, pero no me incomodaba que el se comportara así, el lentamente separo sus labios de los míos**_

_-no, no te alejes- **no se que paso dentro de mi cuando dije esto, empecé asentir la necesidad de que el se quedara conmigo. El me miro con sufrimiento por lo que había hecho, el retrocedió un paso, yo lo tome de un brazo y le dije:**_

_-yo también te quiero- **y lo bese mientras el hacia una expresión de alegría en su rostro.**_

_No pensé en ese momento si lo que estábamos haciendo era correcto, solamente me importaba él, esa dulzura que me brindaba una paz que satisfacía mis sentidos._

_Mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, sus manos tomaron es primer botón de mi camisa, y suavemente la desabotono, así fue uno tras otro botón, cuidadosamente me quito la camisa, después siguió con mis pantalones los desabotono, abrió el cierre,_

_ Y deslizando sus manos hacia abajo me los quito, yo me sentí extraño porque nunca me había tenido un acercamiento amoroso, paralizado, nervioso, y en ese momento me entregue a él, fue maravilloso, mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. No puedo describir algo tan hermoso, perdería su encanto._

_ Al día siguiente desperté en mi cama, afrodita se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo, dormido.¿qué estará soñando, ¿soñara conmigo, estas ideas asaltaron mis pensamientos, quería preguntárselo pero no quería despertarlo, parecía un ángel que me enviaron los dioses, ¡¿como no me di cuenta antes de lo que el sentía por mi?¡. Mientras yo pensaba, sentí una suave mano q me tocaba el pecho, salí de aquellos pensamiento, y lo ví sonriéndome._

_-te quiero- **el me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, me acaricio una mejilla y me planto un beso en la boca.**_

_-eres lo mejor que me a sucedido- **le dije viendo sus ojos azules, eran hermosos, el era celestial.-**levántate, tenemos que ir a entrenar- **le dije mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama, el seguía recostado, mirando pícaramente, me seducía- **es enserio**- le dije riendo me un poco, afrodita se levanto y empezó a tomar su ropa que se encontraba revuelta en el suelo.**_

_ Se nos había hecho tarde y ni nos dio tiempo de desayunar, llegamos a los entrenamientos corriendo._

_ Todo el DIA me sentí tan feliz, energético, no dejaba de pensar en el, en su sonrisa, este sentimiento no lo conocia era nuevo, nose como fue q termine tan enamorado de el, ni si quiera era mi propósito, yo antes de conocerlo trataba de no relacionarme con nadie, ni siquiera con Marin, ella se había enamorado de mi, debo confesar q me atraía pero la negué y le dije que entre ella y yo jamás habría algo. Pero eso ahora no importaba, ella ya no, mi mundo era Afrodita._

_ Así estuvimos durante 1 año, enamorados, en ese tiempo yo ya había conseguido mi armadura de leo e igual el obtuvo la de piscis, éramos muy felices hasta q un dia llegaron unos caballeros de bronce, eran 4 uno se llamaba Shun, el fue alguien q arruino todo lo que teníamos, el sedujo a afrodita, el me arrebato a mi amor- **dijo Aioria mientras le brotaba una lagrima en sus ojos tristes.**_

_El chico de cabellos azules se le acerco y dijo- si te sientes mal al recordarlo no me lo cuentes- después de decir esto le acaricio una mejilla_

_-no, tengo q contártelo-**dijo Aioria mientras apartaba la mano de aquel chico de su mejilla.-**como te iba diciendo Shun sedujo a afrodita, ese día yo terminaba de entrenar y me dirigí al templo de piscis, yo estaba impaciente para verlo, lo queria besar, tocarlo, ver sus hermosos ojos que me rebelan lo tanto q me ama ._

_ Entre al templo y me lo busque en todos lados, no lo encontré se me hacia extraño y decidi buscarlo a su casa, cuando llegue, me di cuenta q la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, y pese q le habian hecho algo me asuste, entre a su casa, lo que vi me destrozó el alma, ví a mi amado engañándome estaba en el sofá, semidesnudo besando a Shun. El me vio, aventó fuertemente a shun al suelo que cayo de sentón _

_-¡¿que te pasa?¡-**le grito shun**_

_-cállate!- yo **le grite con rabia, y afrodita corrió a abrasarme, yo lo empuje**_

_-¿porque me engañaste?- **le dije llorando furioso**- por que, yo que te amo demasiado y tu me engañas con esta basura**- le grite, no podía soportarlo era demasiado el dolor que sentía; me daban ganas de matar al maldito de Shun pero me controle.**_

_Shun se levantó y empezó a mofarse de mi con una carcajada despiadada_

_- el ya es mío-**dijo Shun mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura** – es obvio que a quien quiere es a mi**-dijo** **Shun mientras le besaba el cuello.**_

_Afrodita se recargo en una pared y empezó a llorar_

_- perdóname Aioria… no se que me paso**- me lo dijo mientras lloraba y se cubría la cara **– yo te amo Aioria, perdóname-**dijo arrodillándose ante mi**_

_Me dio tristeza verlo así suplicándome, sus ojos tenían una expresión de arrepentimiento que hacia que mi alma se desvaneciera, quebranto mi corazón- no- dije en voz queda, afrodita abrazo mis piernas- no! No me dejes, yo lo empuje para que me soltara y cayo de espaldas, volteé a ver a Shun con desprecio, el no apartaba su mirada de mi con aquella sonrisa despiadada, medio tanta rabia q me acerque y le di un golpe tan fuerte q este se desmayo cayendo sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala, salí corriendo escuchando los gritos de afrodita diciéndome que me amaba…_

_Continuará…_

_Siento enormemente la super tardanza…_

_Ahora el episodio estuvo mas largo…_

_Porfa dejen reviews…_


End file.
